


Un nuovo inizio

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Lost
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nuova vita di Desmond e Penny, dopo il ritorno dell'uomo dall'isola (ambientata durante la puntata 5x03).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nuovo inizio

Des era fermo sulla porta della stanza. Sembrava incapace di muoversi o di parlare. La visione che aveva davanti agli occhi era così perfetta che lo incantava e niente avrebbe potuto spingerlo ad allontanarsi da lì. Neanche il ricordo di quello che era successo su quell’isola. Neanche il ricordo di quelli che vi erano rimasti e che ora chissà dove erano andati a finire.  
La sua vita adesso era con Penny e il piccolo Charlie. Un sorriso gli illuminò il volto quando vide Penelope muoversi nel sonno, tenendosi stretta al petto il loro bambino. Era così dolce quando dormiva… Le palpebre tremarono leggermente, stava sognando qualcosa e Desmond sperò che fosse un bel sogno. Avevano attraversato tante sofferenze, troppi momenti bui; ora dovevano solo essere felici. Spesso però gli incubi tornavano a far loro visita. A volte il ricordo di un padre vendicativo, capace di uccidere così tante persone per chissà quale capriccio, altre il terrore di ritrovarsi di nuovo laggiù, dentro il bunker, e accorgersi che era solo un sogno.  
In silenzio, Desmond percorse il breve spazio che lo divideva dalla sua famiglia, guidato solo dalla tenue luce che proveniva dall’oblò. Fuori il mare era calmo e piatto, non si vedeva niente all’orizzonte. Solo lì, su quella barca, erano al sicuro dalla lunga mano di Widmore. Non ci avrebbe messo molto a strappargli Penny e il bambino, Desmond lo sapeva; non avrebbe avuto scrupoli a rovinargli la vita. In fondo lo aveva già fatto. Si sedette sul letto e accarezzò piano una spalla di Penny, sorridendo nel vederla rabbrividire per quel tocco leggero.  
“Des…”  
Il cuore dell’uomo fece un balzo nel suo petto. Penelope stava sognando e lui era il suo sogno. Gli parve anche di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue belle labbra rosse. Fu solo un attimo, che gli sembrò infinito. Lacrime di gioia gli offuscarono gli occhi mentre si chinava a cogliere con la sua bocca quel frutto perfetto e invitante. Penny si mosse di nuovo e stavolta aprì gli occhi.  
“Allora sei vero…” mormorò sorridendo di nuovo, i denti bianchi che rilucevano nella penombra della stanza… o forse era solo la fantasia di Desmond a fargliela apparire così sublime?  
“Sono vero e sono qui accanto a te” rispose l’uomo, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli color del grano. Il bambino sbuffò nel sonno, stringendosi ancora di più alla madre.  
“Credo che sia geloso” sussurrò la donna, accarezzando la testa del figlio in un gesto carico di orgoglio materno.  
“Lo capisco, anch’io sono geloso di te. Nessuno potrà portarti via e se solo qualcuno ci provasse…” Desmond fece aleggiare la vaga minaccia nell’aria e per qualche minuto il silenzio nella stanza si fece palpabile.  
“Non mi piace quando parli così” disse Penelope, distogliendo lo sguardo e puntandolo verso un punto qualsiasi della parete. “Mi ricordi troppo lui.” Eccola di nuovo: la paura per quel padre padrone che era stato capace di cose terribili, per il quale una minaccia non era altro che una semplice promessa che prima o poi realizzerà.  
“Scusami…” Desmond arrossì suo malgrado per la vergogna. “Lo sai che non sarei capace di far del male agli altri… a meno che gli altri non facciano del male a te e a Charlie” aggiunse, mentre la sua mano scendeva ad accarezzare la guancia di Penelope. Per tutta risposta, lei gli baciò la punta delle dita.  
“Scusami tu, sono solo un po’ nervosa.”  
“Hai pensato di nuovo a lui?” Non aveva il coraggio di chiamare suo padre col suo nome quando parlavano.  
“Come posso non pensarci?” La voce di Penny era un mormorio dolce e triste, come il rumore delle onde nella notte. “Charlie un giorno mi chiederà di suo nonno. Cosa dovrò dirgli? Che è morto? La nostra vita è stata piena di bugie, non voglio che anche lui debba crescere nella menzogna.”  
“Penny…” Desmond la strinse a sé per quanto gli fu possibile, non voleva svegliare il bambino. “Pensiamoci quando sarà il momento. Adesso ha solo pochi mesi, è troppo presto per porsi domande sul futuro.”  
Penelope lo guardò per un attimo, poi si lasciò sfuggire un debole sorriso. “Sì. Hai ragione.” Rimasero abbracciati in silenzio, lo sguardo di entrambi rivolto verso il bambino che dormiva tranquillo, impassibile alla discussione che si era appena svolta così vicino a lui. Era così bello e dolce, con quei capelli biondi che lo facevano assomigliare così tanto a sua madre. E a Charlie Pace. Quando aveva saputo che era un maschio, non aveva avuto dubbi sul nome. Si sarebbe chiamato come l’uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita, sacrificandosi per lui.  
“E tu sei felice?” gli chiese all’improvviso Penny.  
All’inizio all’uomo mancarono le parole per rispondere. “Certo, perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Perché so che c’è una parte di te che non lo è.”  
Desmond sospirò, continuando a tenerla stretta a sé. “Non parliamo di questo, adesso.”  
Era vero, c’era quella zona d’ombra dentro di lui, quella zona che raccoglieva tutti i ricordi dell’isola che mai lo avrebbero abbandonato.  
“Pensi sempre a loro?”  
Penny non aveva bisogno di spiegare chi fossero ‘loro’, Des lo sapeva fin troppo bene. “Ogni momento.”  
Era il senso di colpa che parlava. Ricordava ad una ad una le persone che aveva lasciato dietro di sé, su quell’isola, e non passava istante senza che si chiedesse cosa era successo loro. Provava un brivido a ripensare alle scelte che aveva fatto e a come la sua vita avrebbe potuto essere diversa se avesse deciso di restare sulla spiaggia invece di andare sulla nave con Sayid.  
Se… se…  
Non poteva vivere di se, doveva vivere e basta, godendo quella felicità che Dio, o chi per lui, gli aveva donato.  
“Vorrei che tu fossi felice, te lo meriti” sussurrò Penny al suo orecchio. “Lo meriti perché sei una brava persona.”  
“Non sono una brava persona, ho fatto cose di cui mi vergogno.”  
“Tutti noi le abbiamo fatte, ma questo non fa di noi delle cattive persone. È la vita che ci porta a fare queste scelte. Ora basta parlare però.”  
Stavolta furono le dolci labbra di Penelope a posarsi sulle sue, strappandogli un bacio appassionato e sentito. Le robuste braccia di Desmond presero il bambino con delicatezza e lo posarono sul fondo del letto, lontano dai loro giochi d’amore.  
Tutti i brutti ricordi sparivano quando affondava la faccia tra i seni di Penny, beandosi del suo profumo dolce, reso più intenso dopo il parto. Leccare la sua pelle morbida come la seta, percorrere l’invisibile strada che dall’ombelico portava alla sua intimità e sentire i brividi del suo corpo sotto la punta della lingua quando le dava piacere… tutto questo non aveva prezzo e non lo avrebbe scambiato con niente altro.  
Forse era un bastardo egoista, capace di pensare prima di tutto a se stesso, ma era forse un reato amare con tutta la propria anima una persona e desiderare di passare il resto della propria vita accanto a lei?  
Penny chiudeva sempre gli occhi quando l’orgasmo si impossessava di lei; si abbandonava a quel piacere in maniera totale, affondando le dita nella schiena di Desmond. Lui non sentiva nessun dolore, neanche quando le unghie graffiavano la sua pelle; era impegnato a godere del corpo della sua amata, a vedere il piacere che le deformava i tratti in un urlo che doveva trattenere per non svegliare il piccolo.  
L’uomo amava restare poi stretto in un caldo abbraccio con lei, entrambi svegli ad ascoltare il rumore del mare, senza parlare per non interrompere la magia di quel momento che continuava ad aleggiare sopra di loro.  
Fu il pianto di Charlie a farli tornare con i piedi per terra. Penny si sciolse dall’abbraccio e si spostò verso il bambino; Desmond poté così ammirare la sua schiena illuminata dalla luce della luna, poté lasciar scivolare la sua fantasia su quelle natiche sode che presto – troppo presto – scomparvero alla sua vista quando si mise seduta per allattare il bambino.  
Di nuovo Desmond si trovò ad essere spettatore di un momento di intimità tra madre e figlio, anche se il suo ruolo non gli dispiaceva. Come prima si incantò a guardarli, la piccola testa bionda che si attaccava al seno di Penny e succhiava avidamente, mentre la donna gli accarezzava i capelli e gli sussurrava parole dolci che Des riusciva solo ad intuire.  
Cullato da quei suoni, Desmond si addormentò. E per una volta i suoi sogni furono dolci come il latte che gli sembrava di sentire sulle labbra. Sognò il suo futuro e lo vide pieno di gioia e di speranza; si immaginava invecchiare insieme a Penny, vedeva crescere Charlie fino alla scuola, all’università. Lo vedeva studiare ed affermarsi ed avere a sua volta dei bambini. Tanti piccoli Desmond e tante piccole Penny che lo chiamavano ‘nonno’ e gli sedevano intorno per farsi raccontare una storia. Perché nonno Des di storie ne sapeva tante.  
Era un sonno talmente profondo che non si svegliò neanche quando Penelope lo coprì con un plaid e si stese accanto a lui, col bimbo addormentato contro il seno. La mano dell’uomo cercò la sua e lei gliela fece trovare. Desmond sorrise nel sonno e Penny sorrise a sua volta; per la prima volta si sentì pienamente felice e carica di speranza. Questo forse era davvero un nuovo inizio per loro due.


End file.
